


Irresistible

by Rosalyn_Larry28



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Best Friends, Break Up, Confessions, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hidden Feelings, M/M, Not A Larry Break Up, One Shot, Sad Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:06:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27768760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosalyn_Larry28/pseuds/Rosalyn_Larry28
Summary: Louis has had a crush on Harry for forever, but he never told him because he didn’t want things to get weird or to ruin their friendship. When they got to Uni, Louis was going to tell Harry everything. But when Harry got back, to their shared dorm, from one of his classes the second week of school he told Louis about this guy in that class that asked him out. Louis tried to be happy for Harry and his newfound romance and drowns his sorrows by hooking up with people, always at their places because he didn’t want to make things awkward with Harry. What happens when Harry and his boyfriend break up? Will Louis ever confess his feelings for Harry?
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Kudos: 14





	Irresistible

Louis hated hearing Harry and his boyfriend fight, he hated it even worse when he knew the fight was about him. He just wanted his best friend to be happy, that’s why he hid his feelings for so long. Now, Louis wished that he had told Harry his feelings and saved his best friend from his pain and sadness.

Harry and Chad had started dating in the second week of their first year at Uni. Everything seemed to be great between them, but Louis knew better then most. He lived with Harry for the first three years at Uni and could hear them fight at least once a month. Their fights were always about the same thing. Louis. The biggest fight happened in the middle of their third year at Uni…

***

Louis sat at his desk in his room trying to focus on his homework when the screaming match started.

“You live with him, Harry!” Chad yelled.

“He’s been my best friend since I was little! Who else would I want to live with?!” Harry yelled back.

 _Not this again..._ Louis had thought.

Harry rarely raised his voice at people, hearing him yell was unheard of but seemed to be happening more and more these days.

“I’ve asked you to live with me multiple times! Each and every time you’ve said no!” Chad countered.

“Because I didn’t want to leave Louis alone! He’s my best friend! He’s been with me through everything!” Louis knew Harry had tears in his eyes at this point just by the way his voice sounded, choppy with a slight catch at the end of his sentence.

“Well, now he can be with you through this: we’re done!” Chad’s voice echoed through the flat, he and Harry shared.

“But, Chad-” Harry sounded broken, Louis knew the tears were falling by this point.

“No, Harry! Decide what you want before you come crawling back to me!” Then the front door slammed.

Louis bolted out of his chair and through his bedroom door, straight into the living room. Harry sat curled in a ball on the floor, rocking back and forth, his head tucked in between his knees. The blue-eyed boy walked over to him quickly and sat down next him. He pulled the sobbing boy into his lap, cradling his head to his chest, not caring about the tears staining his shirt.

They sat like that until Harry fell asleep. Louis picked him up and carried him into his room. He laid the sleeping boy on the bed before laying down next to him and pulling him to his chest, falling asleep to the steady sounds of Harry’s breathing.

***

Louis had made sure Harry continued to eat and go to class and do his homework for the following months. He hated seeing Harry so broken. As their senior year approached, Harry suggested that they live in separate flats, but stay in the same building. Louis didn’t love the idea, but he went along with it because he assumed Harry just needed some space. So, they got different flats, but stayed in the same building and on the same floor and continued being best friends.

It was now a month into their last year. Louis was hanging out at Harry’s flat on Friday watching movies.

“I’m gonna make more popcorn,” Harry whispered, standing up and walking into the kitchen.

He placed the popcorn into the microwave and started it. He watched as it turned and listened to the hum of the microwave, thinking back on the fight last year. Harry tried to act like he was over it, but wasn’t, it still hurt so much. He flinched when he felt a hand softly touch the small of his back before it slid across to land on his hip.

“It beeped, Hazza,” Louis spoke quietly.

“Right, sorry.” Harry shook his head, opened up the microwave and pulled the popcorn bag out. He dropped the bag onto the counter and shook his hand. “Fuck! That’s hot.”

“Well, it did just come out of the microwave,” the shorter boy chuckled.

Harry met Louis’ eyes as his stomach flipped. He closed his eyes, Chad’s quiet, teasing voice replaying in his head and the same stomach feeling happened.

“Come on, Haz. It’s your turn to pick the movie.” Louis walked back into the living room with the full popcorn bowl. Harry took a deep breath and followed.

During a particularly sad scene in the next movie, Harry leaned his head onto Louis’ shoulder. He could feel Louis’ eyes on him even before he looked up to meet them. Bright blue shone into Harry’s emerald green as pain shot through his heart.

“Stop looking at me like that Louis…” Harry said, looking down at his hands in his lap.

“Looking at you like what?” Louis questioned, his brows furrowing.

“Like… Like… I hold the answers to life’s mysteries,” Harry spoke, his voice a whisper as it cracked. “Like I put the sun in the sky. Like I hung the moon and the stars. Like I can solve every problem the world has…”

Harry paused, taking a breath before he looked up. He met Louis’ eyes again, the blue even more vibrant than before. “Stop looking at me like you love me.”

Louis blinks turning his head away from Harry’s shiny green eyed stare. “Sorry… I should go,” Louis states standing.

“Wait, Louis…” Harry reaches out and grabs Louis’ arm. “What just happened? Stay. Talk to me.”

Louis bit the inside of his cheek trying to swallow through the lump that formed in his throat. “I can’t Harry.”

“What do you mean you can’t? You can always talk to me, about anything. Are you okay?”

“I’m fine.”

“No, you’re not. Sit down and talk to me.”

Louis sat back down on the couch and closed his eyes. He took deep breaths trying to calm his racing heart.

“I don’t know how to start this,” Louis said quietly.

“Start it however you want,” Harry replied, just as quietly. “I’m listening.”

Louis stared down at his hands, took one more deep breath and started, “I like you Harry. I didn’t want to ruin our friendship by telling you, but I’ve liked you since I met you. I didn’t even know I was gay back then or what that meant. I just knew that I liked the way you looked at me. And how you were always so confident in who you were, who you wanted to be. How you dressed up as Marilyn Monroe, and a goth bride, and a preppy schoolgirl for Halloween, dresses and skirts, wigs and makeup, the whole ordeal. You didn’t care about other people’s opinions. You didn’t let what other people said get to you in the way that I did.”

Louis sniffled and wiped a few tears from his cheeks before he continued. “I like your cute, soft snores you emit when you’re sleeping. I like the way you bend down to hug me, so I don’t have to stand on my tiptoes. I like that I can always tell how you’re feeling based on how tight you hug me. I love how your eyes remind me of emeralds or the algae on top of the lake that we swim in during summer vacations to our families’ lake house or of fresh grass just after a rainstorm in spring. I love when your fingertip brush over my skin. I love how plump your lips are. I-”

Soft lips brushed over Louis’ before they sealed together in a gentle kiss, stopping his rambling.

Harry pulled back just enough to speak, his breath still ghosting over Louis’ lips. “I like you, too, Boobear. Almost as long as you’ve liked me. It just took me longer to realize it.”

A small smile appeared on Louis’ face before he leaned in sealing their lips together again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! Don't Forget to leave a kudos if you liked it!!


End file.
